Thrall
by Sora Light
Summary: thrall (θrɔl) {1. a person who is in bondage; slave. 2. a person who is morally or mentally enslaved by some power, influence, etc. 3. slavery; thralldom. } well this is a word to describe Hiccup now... [GenderBend] Cover Image Found on callmesnuffles . tumblr . com
1. Prologue

Shackles bind her hands behind her back as she was thrown to the inside of the cage that will be her room until they arrive to their destination. Really, she knew that things can never be worse when she woke up that morning, but to reach this level. Slavery! Really how could she have never thought of that?

Oh she should have kept her mouth shut because it was her fault that her only friend is now somewhere out there with no one to help him fly away. It was truly weird how the dragons, the Viking swear enemy came to her rescue when she shouted back at the arena. They helped her to take her night fury away before some angry wild Viking kills him because he came to her rescues back then.

At least he will live; she whimpered closing her eyes shut as her head rested against the wooden floor.

She will never wake up to the loud shout of her village; she will never talk to the only person who bothered to listen to her back then. Oh Gobber, if it wasn't for him she would have been died already.

Who could have thought that her father… no Stoick the vast, she can't call him father now she reminded herself as his words replayed on the back of her mind.

 ** _"You've thrown your lot in with them..._**

 ** _You're not a Viking..._**

 ** _You're not my child..._**

 ** _you are not even a human."_**

And with those words she cried herself to sleep. Because she knew her life will never be the same. She woke up to be a proud free girl -even though she knew that her new reputation is build on few tricks she learned for absorbing toothless, but she she was a viking... well sort of-

...

...

...

but now she is sleeping to be a shamed slave.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Yes Master

The first thing she felt when she woke up was pain. The air in her lungs was pushed away the moment her eyes opened and it hurt so much. She doubled over her breath and slightly turned her face to look at him the one who decided that a kick on the abdomen is a very nice wake up call; her apparently new master.

He stared at her from the corner of his eyes like if he was bored with her pain. She wanted to scream at him and shout asking 'what was that for?'

But then he wasn't Ash who would explain why he hit her –while looking cool like always-. He was the silent type as it seems yet he walked with purpose and pride. She can see that clearly for the way he nudged his head toward the door and walked without another word like if he was expecting her to follow.

Having regained her breath after few moments and seeing that she has nothing better to do, she walked form her cell which is better be described by cage and slowly yet painfully dragged her feet across the floor.

Her steps were hesitant which is to be expected seeing that she was in unfamiliar surroundings. Better play it safe until she regains her health from the few whip slashes on her back and then she will flee from here.

I'm coming for you buddy, she thought of toothless as the man led her to yet another cell.

How charming, she thought resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Get inside" his voice held no tune yet she can tell that he had a different accent from those who were born into the barbaric archipelago.

She entered the cage obediently; she wanted to leave the impression that she was a meek girl rather than a fighter. But then she wasn't a good fighter that is something her dear friends back at Berk joyfully reminded her since …well since the beginning of her life.

He followed her inside and walked right to her personal space. Turning her so her back can face him, she felt him … releasing her chains?

She stood there shocked as the last shackle fell on the ground. Instantly, she brought her wrist in front of her chest rubbing their sourness before she turned to face him with confused gaze. Before her eyes met his, clothes were thrown to her face covering him from her sight.

She pulled them off and stared at them noticing that they were plain men clothes.

Ok, she knows that she is not developed in certain areas like your normal girls on her age but seriously it is not that hard to notice that she is a girl! Her face turned red and just as she was about lash her sarcastic mouth at him he cut her off "My ship is operated by men; Men who would be more than happy to **_release_** some **_stress_** that was building inside of them since we have been sailing for a month now. Change your clothes and then I will return you to your cell. You have three minute **_boy_** ".

She stood there frozen on her spot as he left her inside the dark cell. Well, at least he is… decent. She hastily changed to her new clothes. They were different in shape from her clothes and were slightly lighter which told her that she is taken toward warm place. Much warmer from Berk it is seems seeing that it was a simple white shirt and pair of sandals along with shorts. She kept her pants though and cut the shorts to lean strips that she used them to further flatter her chest. Wouldn't want to leave any chances for anyone to recognize her for the girl she is.

Just as she finished wearing her shirt the man re-entered the cell. He stood there looking at her blankly with his head slightly bent to the right side in wonder or thought. She stood there in a guarded position with her hands held close from her board like chest clenched in fist as she stalked his every movement.

"Too skinny, too **_week_** , but well we will work that somehow" again he talked blindly with no emotion clear in his voice. It unnerved her seeing that she couldn't read anything in his poster or how his eyes were blank unnaturally. But then maybe because they are in a dark cell that she can't see them.

He walked toward her and she backed instantly for every step he made. Her back suddenly hit the wall. Great! she is trapped there like mice facing a cat. His face was inches from hers giving her good look to his features.

He had pale gray eyes that held no light, slightly tanned skin which was more to be creamy in color than tan, strong chin and cracked nose from some previous injury perhaps. Oh he was at least three to four feet taller than her and obviously toward the muscular side. But he wasn't as huge as her da… Stoick, he was leaner than him.

Wearing what seems to be Roman warrior attire along with metal armor he posed as a threatening figure and she cowering against the wall was the prefect victim. He bent his back and lowered his head until his mouth was inches from her ears.

"Listen carefully peasant. You are now my property. One wrong movement and I will throw you to my men. You will call me master, you will follow my every order and if you wasted my time or made a single mistake I will kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

The scary part of the whole thing is that he didn't scream or show anger on his voice. Oh no, he talked smoothly like if he was talking about the weather. And did she believed his threat?-which was closer to be a promise from the way he voiced it-, yes she did.

"Yes sir"

And that was her first mistake. A powerful punch found its way to her stomach which made her double yet again on her breath. Her legs failed to hold her weight as she crunched on the ground holding her stomach while coughing the blood that found its way to her throat.

She struggled to set straight, the few gashes on her back were stretched enough to reopen the wounds yet again. It was painful that she struggled to think straight. His punch is so much more powerful than her cousin Snotlout can ever produce. He is after all older and taller and way to beefier then her dear cousin was ever be.

He crunched in front of her and held her chin forcing her to look at his now cold eyes. "Do I make myself clear?" he repeated in the same tune. And it took her few shaky breaths to understand what wrong she did.

"Yes master"

* * *

To be continued...

Key word

Ash == male version of [Astrid]


	3. you don't have a name

Hiccup was setting on the floor hugging her knees close to her chest. She was scared, tired and hurt … oh yeah she was hurt so soooooooo much that the throbs on her back prevented her from sleeping well. She was brought to her cage from the clothes changing cell by a guard after her Master left without another word leaving her their heaving on her breath.

The whip slices on her back weren't healed and she is afraid that they might be infected. She tried her best to clean them with her daily shared of water [one cup a day] but even so, the slight heat on her face is telling her that she might face a fever thanks to them.

"Oi are you awake!" she froze and slowly ever so slowly she lifted her head to peek a look at the one standing outside her cage. Well he was a man, she noticed but then again his deep voice and how her master told her that the ship is occupied by men only should tell her how her detection power is not that amazing.

He stood there bending with narrowed eyes as he kept looking in the darkness searching for her figure. Better remain still so he can leave her on her own, she thought but it seems that luck was not on her side as he slides to set in an Indian style on front of her cage looking blindly to the inside.

"Well I know that you are here and a wake. You breath pattern changed, I can hear it from my spot over here" he said with a goofy grin on his face. Hiccup frowned at that, there is no way that he could hear her breath unless he was a dragon but that he is not. She shook her head and decided to ignore him all together. She returned to rest her head on her knees and closed her eyes shut.

"You are a boring lad" he grumbled and started to chew on something. The sound of his grinding and swallowing his food was so loud that reminded her of how hungry she was. Ignore it hiccup, she repeated in her thought but her body betrayed her as her stomach growled loudly halting the soldier eating.

"So you are awake and hungry at that! Come now, you can have this" the man coaxes offering a pickles and eggs and glass of water. It was the first meal ever and she didn't care what it is as long as it will shut her hunger.

She slowly inched to the bars holding her arm in her awkward habit as she eyed the food nervously. She knelt to the bars and slowly reached with her arm to the bowl of food she was offered. She paused in the middle and connected her eyes with the man noticing the smile on his face and the encouraging twinkle of his hazel eyes.

Just as her hand touched the bowl, his hand instantly held her wrist and pulled her roughly against the bars. A grunt left her lips and she stared fearfully at his now cold eyes that inspected her.

"I wonder what our commander saw in you, you are week skinny lad and I fear that you won't survive a day in your work" he amused holding her chin with his other hand and titling it inspecting her fragile features.

"What is your name lad?" he asked and hiccup gulped slowly. "Hic…" "Wrong" he cut her pulling her aggressively yet again. "Let me give you few tips that will help you to survive young lad. You will always kneel and never look in the eyes of your master unless he commands you to but even so, you refuse until he says that it is an order. You will answer by 'yes master' every time. You will do as they ask; if he asked you to throw yourself off a cliff you will do it instantly. And more importantly, you don't have a name until your master gives you one. You are no one, your life before now is no more. Trust me lad, it is the only way to survive over here"

He released her slowly and handed her meal before he stood and turned to leave. He paused on his way and then said looking back at her "by the way, the name is Ætius, the right hand of Commander Duilius who happen to be your master… take care lad".

Hiccup took a relieved sigh before she turned her eyes to her humble meal. His advice rolled in her mind as she ate. If they want an obedient slave then they will have one, she thought finishing her food returning to her previous position. She will walk by their rules until they land. And then and only then, she will figure out her escape plan and run away back to barbaric archipelago. She will not rest until she meets toothless and then both of them will fly on their merit following no one rule. "Patience; all good things to those who wait" hiccup mumbled to herself before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Ætius is a strange man, Hiccup realized as he kept coming to her cage every day without a fault. He brought her meal with him and sat chattering her ears off until she finished eating. He repeated that even though she didn't hummer him or reply to his inquiries. She remained calm, yet he wasn't bother by that. Oh no, he kept talking and talking and talking about everything yet nothing at the same time.

He told her some stories about his glorious life, about his adventures and how he saved the day during their travel. From his chatter she realized that he along with her master crew were on a journey to map the barbaric archipelago by the order of their king. Why though he didn't tell. She wondered if their commander bought her to question her more about their land, but then she shook that idea away as really what could a fishbone girl could know about their archipelago seeing that she hadn't lift Berk even for once in her pitiful life.

Weeks had passed and she didn't take a glimpse of her master but she was relieved for that. If she could she would leave it to be like that for ever.

So far she had slight fever that gradually worsens from her injury. No one notice that seeing that the only one who came to her cave was Ætius whom she was grateful for his visits short they maybe but they draw her mind off the thought of her pain and her situation.

The ship suddenly halted which altered Hiccup of their arrival. She waited in her cage for what seems to be hours until finally she heard footsteps coming closer to her cage. "Oi, you have landed Slave. Get moving" and that she did.

To be continued…


	4. Commander Duilius

'Roman Empire is Huge!' Was the first thought that came to Hiccup's mind once she was finally led outside her cage and toward the top of the ship and damn right she was.

The buildings were white, well most of them some were made from brown and red bricks yet most were made from white marble. They all had the same design which was unique for the empire. She walked through the harbor and the through the market place which was filled with many people shouting their goods while others bought them. It was amazingly crowded place that Berk compared it was so trivial.

Hiccup although still chained managed to walk behind the guards who were behind her master and Ætius who was walking a step behind him on his right. Suddenly Ætius fell behind in his steps until he was walking by her side. "Welcome to Rome young Lad. It is huge huh?"

Hiccup dumbly nodded still looking around her. "Ætius sir" she called faintly and he turned his attention to her. "What is that?" she asked looking at huge oval architecture that people were walking out of it in huge crowds.

"Ah~ _**Amphitheatrum Caesareum**_ " Ætius said with nostalgic thick in his tune. "amh… caesa… what?" Hiccup tried to repeat and that brought Ætius from his wistful thought. " _ **Amphitheatrum Caesareum**_ you can call it Colosseum. It is where public executions, re-enactments of famous battles, and dramas based on Classical mythology, mock sea battles, animal hunts, and most importantly _**Munera**_ happen" Ætius explained as they kept walking. " _ **Munera**_ like the gladiatorial contests where slaves and gladiators fight for the entertainment of the spectators; our emperor comes to watch that; before the gladiators and slaves fought each other but now, they fight dragons"

Hiccup was silent for a moment and then timidly she asked "am I… to fight there?"

Ætius was silent for a moment and then he doubled over laughter drawing the crowds' attention along with the guards and even her Master Duilius stopped and turned to look at them with a raised eyebrow.

"You… haha... fighting in … _ **Amphitheatrum Caesareum**_... lad you won't last a second against the weakest dragon over there" hiccup's face flamed with embarrassment as people laughed hearing what Ætius managed to say between his laughter.

Oh if only he knew about Toothless, she thought with a grin and continued to walk along with the guards. "You are Commander Duilius's personal slave. You will only look after his needs" Ætius continued to laugh along with the guard yet the people in the market place halted in their laughter and stared with wide eyes at her that soon stared with disgust and sneer evident in their face.

She felt anxious walking; seeing that they paid her no attention before but now they were angry for some reason at her. "Ætius" she mumbled regaining his attention. "Why are you looking like if I skimped on the meat in their sandwich?"

Ætius hummed after taking a look around and then answered her "well Commander Duilius is a very important man over here. Everyone treat him with respect. The emperor offered him the finest slaves for his services yet he declaimed. The people just wonder and I with them on what exactly does he see in you –a talking fishbone- to take you to become his personal slave… no offence there young lad"

"none-taken" Hiccup mumbled lowering her face to the ground. Oh great, she barely spent few hours in the empire and she is the number one most hated person by the people. "Just perfect" she mumbled with a sigh and Ætius gave her a compassionate look while patting her shoulder before he returned to his previous position.

They reached toward a huge building that had many guards standing over its outer walls. A huge wooden gate was guarded by few men who cleared the way for hiccup's group while bowing for Duilius. Hiccup was led toward one of the quarters that were as fancy as the remaining building. She entered a huge room that had few doors connected to it after Ætius and her Master.

Her eyes inspected the place. Fur above one of the biggest beds her eyes ever saw. It had see-through sheets hanging from the sealing surrounding the bed like a curtain; there was a table some cushion seats, and chairs. The room was well lighted thanks to the huge window that faces the east. "Ætius explain to him his duties while I meet with the Emperor" and with that Duilius strode away from the room casting Hiccup one last look.

Hiccup took a breath as he left and turned to look at Ætius waiting for him to explain whatever he has to explain. "You are his servant yet I am the one who explain things to you. What a weirdo" Ætius grumbled glaring at the door and then turned to look at her with smile.

"Well lad, let me get you off these chains".

* * *

Duilius entered the throne room once he was giving permission. He bowed to his Emperor greeting and waited for permission to speak. "Ah~ my dear Duilius" the Emperor said in his smooth voice having females fanning for him while he set over the throne. He wore _**Trabea**_ purple Toga that was elaborately draped around his body, below it was _**tunica**_ which reached to the knees and had short sleeves. A cloak called a _**paludamentum**_ which was fastened at the shoulder with a clasp, called a _**fibula**_. He had black hair that was decorated with the olive Wreath. He had brown eyes and an easy going smile on his face.

Emperor Alaricus…

Duilius hated that man with passion. He is sure that he is the reason why the late Emperor died but the lack of evidence is what stopped him from killing him. After all, he is the guardian of the throne hire, Prince Brendanus; Duilius's dear friend who was setting by his side right now.

"How was your trip?" Alaricus asked curiously. "It was well thanks for your blessing my Emperor" Duilius bowed his head in graduate. "Excellent. Now I heard that you have acquired a slave?" the sudden inquiry froze Duilius for a moment but he continued smoothly "yes my Emperor. He is a young lad from the barbaric archipelago".

"He must be something special for him to get your attention hmm?" "Nothing is special about him my Emperor. I just rescued him from his death" Duilius answered still bowing. "Oh dear~ I'm quite curious now to meet the young lad. Bring him in" Alaricus ordered with an interest. After all, he has always tried to assign Duilius with a slave. A slave that will tell him about Duilius's every move. He didn't reach to the throne with some back stabbing to be stabbed by Duilius now.

The young commander was well known and well loved by the people. Getting rid of him would cause uproar. He knew that Duilius was loyal to his late brother –may his soul remain with Hel-. He knew that Duilius was suspicious of him, and that he is waiting until his dear nephew is old enough to reclaim his right –which he won't since he has already planned his death-.

"Your majesty, my slave is unworthy of your presences. We have just landed few moments ago, I'm afraid that he is in no state to meet your eyes. Please forgive me for that. Once he is cleaned enough, I will bring him to you instantly" Duilius said humbly.

"Are you hiding something from me Duilius?" Alaricus asked in a dangerous tune the brought tension to the room. The guards readied their weapon in case and Alaricus waited for Duilius answer.

"Forgive me my lord" Duilius answered, "I will send for him right away. Until then let me discuss the fruit of my journey".

* * *

Hiccup was sleeping in her room when Ætius barged inside suddenly. She didn't wake up from the door sudden bang. Oh no, it took Ætius a furious shake to wake her up. She was burning thanks the condition of her back wounds that were still not treated probably.

"Wake up Lad! The Emperor wants to see you!"

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Branded

Hiccup barely felt anything as Ætius dragged her through the corridors and halls of the Castle. Her head felt heavy and on fire that she can swear that monstrous nightmare decided to set her on fire. She wanted nothing more than to drop dead over her bed until her fever cools down but with Ætius dragging her behind him like a lost child, she doesn't think that she will sleep any time soon.

"Now remember what I told you. Never make any eye contact. Keep your eyes on the floor. Never speak unless you were spoken too and most importantly answer by 'yes master' alright?" Ætius asked halting outside great doors. Hiccup didn't get any chance to node before the doors were open and Ætius ushered her to the inside.

Hiccup kept her eyes to the ground as she entered. Not because she was afraid or nervous or because she was heading by Ætius advice. Oh no, she couldn't lift her head from her fever that's all. She knelt the moment she saw Ætius stopped and kept her eyes focused on the ground and waited for whoever that wanted to meet her to say something.

Silence controlled the moment as the Emperor eyed her. "Huh, you have a strange taste on your slaves Duilius. And I find it quiet insulting that you preferred this… skinny nonsense over my offer" the offended tune of whoever said that didn't bother Hiccup.

All her life in Berk she faced people calling her skinny nonsense and useless. You gain immunity after the first couple times, it still hurt somewhat but she wouldn't let that phase her. "I only took him under my wing to save his life from his death. He is young your majesty and can be easily modeled to whatever we want" Okay, Duilius words offended her. She wasn't some piece of metal to be reshaped! She wanted to shout at him yet she kept her mouth shut.

Patient hiccup…

"What is your name boy?" hiccup remained silent at that. "Speak up now it is an order" he insisted without showing any hint of emotion. "A slave have no … name until their master … give them one" she answered gathering her strength which wasn't enough to let her answer without pausing to take heavy breath.

Damn, her sight started to shake now. "Hmm at least he is smart enough to answer well. So Duilius what name have you chosen for him I'm quiet curious" the Emperor asked looking at Duilius.

'Is he this much idle to sit her discussing me? Doesn't he have something better to do? Just get over with this so I can sleep!' Hiccup thought with annoyance. She really wanted to just sleep and forget all about this.

"Aeneas, his name is Aeneas your majesty" Duilius answered softly. "Praiseworthy; hmm lovely name but it doesn't suit him at all; sold as a slave to you means that he brought shame to his family. And I can tell that he will bring that to you looking… like that" Alaricus mused but then clapped his hands joyfully saying "I know a better suitable name for him. From now on, his name will be Æschylus".

Ætius held a growl at the name. Shame, to call a young lad by name means shame! Even if he didn't know the young boy much, he can tell that he doesn't deserve such a name after all a name is the only thing a slave has! He struggled to not shout at the emperor from his bowing position.

"Your generous knows no bound your highness" Ætius glared at his commander who shrugged the whole matter while thanking the emperor. But then he cooled down seeing the slight stiffness of his poster told him that he is angry as well. And the he should.

"I know that" the emperor smiled arrogantly at that. But then he brought his lips to a frown. "Why is he wearing a shirt? A simple a tunic is more than enough for him. No one will see his slave brand under those long sleeves. Take it off slave" Hiccup paid no mind to anything until she heard that.

Warning bells ranged in her head that she forgot about her fever. She can't take off her shirt to wear a tunic right here. Being a slave is a tough job, if they know that she is a girl, she doesn't even want to think of how her life would become. Slaves have no rights, no matter who own them, that doesn't mean that they will be immune for trashing treatment. Female slaves live worse life!

"He doesn't have a brand yet your majesty. It shall be done once we leave the throne room. However Æschylus can't have his on his calf. His limps were burned by a dragon that his skin is hideous to look at" Duilius answered.

"Survived being burned by a dragon; that is quite a feat, I can see why you want to have him. Is that why he is wearing long sleeve shirt?" the emperor asked leaning forward.

"Yes your majesty" Duilius answered nodding. "Well then, he can keep wearing his shirt then" and Hiccup sighed in relief at that. "Then he will have his on the back his hand?"

"Yes your majesty" Duilius answered after moments.

Branding on her hand! Hiccup trembled at the aspect of being burned on her skin just to single her as a slave. Her hand turned to fist as she tried to calm down before she starts hyperventilating. She remained there kneeling while Duilius and the Emperor talked about something she paid no mind to. Once she was given the permission to leave, she bowed and walked meekly yet closely behind Ætius. She might not know him, but he was her solid rock for the past few weeks.

They didn't walk toward the room where she was. Oh no she was led to forge room where a shirtless huge man was sharping swords. He stopped his work and hastily walked toward Duilius. "Commander Duilius how I can be of service to you?" he said bowing. "I believe that you heard about my new slave" Duilius answered and the smith lifted his head to look at Hiccup disapprovingly.

"Isn't he a bit … fragile for your need?" he asked and Duilius raised his eyebrow at that. "Oh, never mind this old man tongue" he quickly shook his head. "You came for his branding I believe?" he asked rubbing his hands looking with greed at the aspect of serving Duilius. The Commander nodded and then left Hiccup along with Ætius not before ordering the later to bring Hiccup instantly to his quarter later on.

Hiccup froze outside the forge. Who would have thought that the apprentice of a smith would stand outside a forge afraid? But this … this is something else entirely.

She is here to be marked.

To a slave owner it would be logical to mark such property just like cattle, more so since humans are more able to escape.

But to slave, the mark means that they can't run.

That they are imprisoned for life until their master set them free; which is something that rarely happens.

"Come on lad, the sooner it is done the sooner the pain leave" Ætius placed a comforting hand over Hiccup's shoulder.

"No please" hiccup turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. She held his arm pleading and he shook his head signaling that the matter is out of his hand. He dragged her inside while she screamed for him to let her go. He pinned her against the table where her arm was strapped firmly.

"Please don't do this! Please" the smith walked with a long metal tool that ended with plate with the letter 'S'. "You are not the first one to beg boy" the Smith said before pressing the hot iron metal to the back of her right arm. "Nor you will be the last"

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Prince Brendanus

Prince Brendanus was furious at his dear friend Duilius. For him to take a slave! He has sworn that he wouldn't do something like that! But here they are now, having Duilius with young foreign boy taken from his home to become his slave.

Brendanus was angry and disgusted with his friend that he hadn't talked to him since his return from his journey. Once he becomes the Emperor, he will change the rules to be kinder to slave. He knows that he can't ban it instantly but at least they will have some rights to be treated well, be protected by laws. But until then, he has to wait and stand aside for the time being.

He walked through the corridors after his morning lessons toward the gardens trying to cool his mind. He may be smart, but even he needs some rest from reading all those books about politics, trade and Rome rules. Just as he was about to turn through the corridor, a scrawny leaning rather to the short side brownish red haired boy stumbled in front of him training to evade colliding against him.

He noticed how a basket full with clothes fell on the ground near the boy who was massaging his head that kissed the ground a moment ago from his clumsy movement. He stood there looking at the boy who froze realizing who he was in front of and how he was now kneeling in front of him with his eyes firmly to the ground as he started to thoroughly apologize to him.

"You are Duilius's slave" Brendanus cut the boy's apology. A simple node was his replay. "Someone clean this mess and you boy follow me" Brendanus addressed the boy before turning toward the garden having the boy scurry behind him thanks to his guards who ushered him to follow sternly.

The two of them walked as the guards stood at the edge after a gesture from Brendanus hand. They reached to a statue of Augustus that was the center of the garden.

Brendanus pondered on how he should talk to the boy. Based on his experience with slaves, they are frightened of him or rather from his status as the heir of the throne. He didn't want to scare the boy. He just wanted to talk to him and maybe find out why his dear friend Duilius bought him.

He turned to look at the boy; he stood now in front of him. Head bowed to the ground not daring to look at his eyes. He noticed that he was wearing better clothes than the Menial Slaves. He wore long sleeved tunic and pants. The brownish red hair was unusual around Rome which confirmed his foreigner heritage.

"Your name?" he decided to start with something simple and easy. "Æschylus my lord" his voice was so soft; Brendanus realized. He must be younger than he thought because boys' voice at age of 12 starts to thicken.

"Not the name my dear **Uncle** " Brendanus fought the urge to growl at his uncle for giving a young lad such a hideous name. "Gave you, I was wondering of the name your parents gifted you" He continued in a much softer tone.

Brendanus was not shocked to see the boy kneel instantly and answer with a fearful tone "My lord, a slave has no use of a name that doesn't belong to him. The Emperor honored me by my new name and I shall not turn my back on such a grace".

Brendanus growled with anger and said in a louder voice "Do you even know what Æschylus means?! It means shame. No one deserve to have such a name slave or not". He noticed how the boy blinked slightly shocked before closing his eyes and answering in a defeated vocal "The Emperor… is right to call me with that then".

The prince recalled in shock and then tentatively asked "how so?" A homerless laugh escaped the boy before he answered "in my previous village, killing a dragon represents the highest honor. I had the chance to slay a confined one yet I couldn't… I wouldn't kill it. And then I had to fight another one in age passing ritual back there. I… I turned my back to my tripe by refusing to slay the dragon. I brought shame to my father's name that he… disowned me and sold me for slavery for the shame I brought to him".

Brendanus remind silent throughout the speech pondering on the lad's words. "My lord, I apologize but I have some chores to look after. By your leave my prince" the boy stood and Brendanus suddenly said halting him "why didn't you".

The boy turned to look at Brendanus with confusion clouding his eyes. "Kill the dragon I mean, any of us would have done it if given the chance to kill a bounded dragon yet you didn't. It's a mess. You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe and your freedom"

Brendanus noticed how the boy paused and that frustrated him. "Why didn't you?" he insisted and the boy replied in a not sure tone "I don't know... I couldn't". "That is not an answer" Brendanus pointed. He noticed how some fire started to glow in the green eyes of the boy as he huffed and nearly shouted drawing the attention of the guards "Oh, for the love of gods above! Why is this so important to you all of a sudden? I was a coward! I was weak! I wouldn't kill a dragon!"

Brendanus raised his hand halting the guards who were running to punish the boy for shouting at him. He then turned to look at the boys eyes and calmly said in a soothing tone "Because I want to remember what you say, right now... Why wouldn't you kill a dragon?"

The boy entered a trance where his eyes became glassy with wistful memory. He then finally answered him in a soft tone "I wouldn't kill him, because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him... and I saw myself."

Him …does he consider a dragon a 'him'? Brendanus pushed it to the back of his mind to ask him later. "What is your name?" he asked and the boy's head shot up to look at him with wide green eyes. He is so vulnerable right now, Brendanus noticed from the way the boy rubbed the slavery brand on the back of his hand. It was ugly to look at; it didn't belong to such a young skinny boy's hand.

"Æsc…" "What is your name?" the prince cut the boy asking yet again but this time his voice was stern yet there was a soothing tone hidden in it that made the boy hesitate yet again. He brought his hand to his chest firmly rubbing it as his eyes wondered elsewhere and his breath became heavy as well.

This could break him, the successor of throne realized as he stalked forward. He softly peeled the boys hand from his chest. He held it in his hand softly as he smoothly traced the slavery brand with his fingers trying to calm the boy. "What is your name?" he repeated softly looking at the mark.

"H-Hiccup"

* * *

To be Continued...

So some of you asked some questions about the timeline of the story [has the romantic flight happened? Is this taking place after HTTYD or after the scene where Stoick disowns Hiccup?] or the story flow[ Will Hiccup escape at some point?] to answer your questions [keep reading, the story will answer all of your inquiries]

on another note, the story updates will always be below 1500 words. so if it is short than know that I made them on purpose.

Have a nice day/night/whatever time zone you are now!


	7. She is back

Duilius sighed as he finally entered his quarter within the palace. It was a long day after few meetings with the emperor and the council not to mention that they have just arrived from 3 months of traveling through the whole Barbaric Archipelago to scout and map it.

He massaged his temples and then turned his eyes toward the spare room that was connected to his own bedroom. Candle light was flickering through the slightly ajar door and so he walked toward it. He entered just in time to see the palace physician trying to undress his slave.

He stormed inside and held the hand of the physician who was shocked to see him. "Commander Duilius I was about to check on the wounds on his back" "leave" Duilius cut him noticing that he has already treated the slaves right hand were the slavery mark was placed earlier today.

"But Sir I ca..." and the physician was once again cut but this time from an angry cold glare of Duilius. He hurried outside after collecting his tools leaving Duilius with the unconscious lad.

"What is wrong with you Commander Duilius? Why did you order the physician to leave? You weren't there when the boy screamed Duilius during the branding and if you think that I will let you leave him untreated than you are thinking wrong?!" Duilius turned to finally noticed Ætius standing there angry. His normally pleasant and goofy demeanor slowly changed and his face contorted in an all - consuming anger; his nostrils flaring, his eyes flashing and closing into slits. All in all, Ætius was dead angry at him.

"And for Jupiter's sake how could you leave him with untreated wounds on his back?" Duilius froze at that and then turned to notice how his slave shirt was coated with red. "The slashes on his back are weeks old yet there are not healed yet. It is a wonder that they are not infected!" Ætius shouted but he soon found his back thrust to the wall behind him as Duilius gripped his tunic.

Duilius stared at Ætius with his emotionless dark gray eyes and asked "how did you know that he had slashes Ætius?" Ætius stared with confused gaze wondering how that is relevant to the whole matter. However he answered truthfully "when I pinned the lad to the forge table while the smith was branding him, I noticed how the back of his shirt was wet. I slightly lifted his tunic to notice part of the whip gashes bleeding. The boy must be strong to last this long without complaining about his wound".

"You didn't take off his clothes?" Duilius asked and Ætius withdrew at that "Hey what does it matter if I took his clothes off or not! Beside you told the Emperor how thy boy was burnt by dragon. I realized that he must be uncomfortable about having his skin exposed in front other people so no I didn't take off his clothes I just peeked a little bit just to check on his wound".

Duilius released Ætius and then turned his back to him. He kept his eyes at the young boy who was still sweating from his pain, lying unconscious over the worn bed. "You can leave now Ætius" he said walking to set over the chair beside the bed; the one where the physician was seating on while treating his slave.

"Oh no I won't, I'm staying here until the boy is treated. He maybe a slave, but he doesn't deserves to …" "you were right" Duilius cut Ætius who stood there dumbfound. "Of course I am and it is good to know that you have finally realized that I'm always right… but between you and I, please remind me on what I am right at?"

Duilius was silent as he took the bandaged hand of the young lad in front of him. "He is my responsibility Ætius. I should have notice that he was wounded. I didn't pay attention and he is paying the deed of my action. That is why, I will treat him myself".

Duilius did not notice the proud smile over Ætius who was standing behind him and Ætius was grateful to that. He doesn't want to grow the guy's ego –or so he told himself-. "That is good and all" Ætius said nonchalantly while crossing his arms in front of him. "But you and I know that they elder physician earned his job for his skills. He is better than you and I dream to be at healing people. Let him heal the boy Duilius".

Duilius turned to look at Ætius with skeptical raised eyebrow. "Who was the one who treated you during the last battle of the coup d'état against Emperor Augustus? And who was the one who treated you after you ate that poisoned soup from the outcast's leader Dagur? And who was the one..." "Alright! Alright I get it. You are not only the commander and the first strategist of Rome Empire. But you are one heck of a healer. I'm leaving alright" Ætius grumbled shutting the door of the room behind him.

Duilius gave a chuckled before sighing and turning his focus over the disguised girl. He took off his armor and placed it beside the bed. He then took ointment from his drawer he uses to treat wounds and then after taking the shirt of his slave and turning her to sleep on her front –to keep her modesty as much as he can- he applied it with soft expert movement coming from a war man who had to deal with healing wounds on the run.

A tough week passed on Duilius. He spent his time dealing with his duties and taking caring of his slave [trying to break the fever while hearing her mumbling incomprehensible words while tears escaped her shut closed eyes]. Toothless, she kept mumbling toothless over and over again and for the love of him, he couldn't understand what she meant by that.

After a whole week she finally woke up much to Duilius relief. Yet what he saw made him wish that she hadn't. Back at the ship her green eyes although filled with fear were still alive. But now, her eyes were dull like if he was looking at a defeated soldier's eyes and Duilius hated it. He noticed how she kept looking at the now exposed healed slavery brand on her right hand. She didn't say anything for what seems to be an hour and that bothered Duilius much.

"Your awake" he spoke trying to pull her attention from the cloudy thought that shadowed her eyes. She turned to look at him with unblinking eyes. And slowly ever so slowly she got off the bed only to fall on the ground kneeling. "Yes Master" her voice was raspy from her long sleep and he hoped that it was the only reason for it to be that way.

He gritted his teeth seeing the submitting stances she was on. Slaves are supposed to be obedient, but even so he didn't like it. "You will clean the room" he said trying to gorge any response any emotions from her yet he got nothing but simple "yes sir" as answer. "You will clean the dishes… you will polish my armor… you will air the mattress… you will kill the emperor" Duilius continued getting yes sir for every single order. Even for the last one without hesitation.

She is so submissive that it angered him. His hand turned into a fist and without a second thought he punched her cheek sending her falling against the ground few feet away from him. He waited for her to look at him with anger; even fear was much better than seeing her coming back to her previous position hanging her head low kneeling to him.

He had dealt with broken soldiers before, but they were never like ... this! He turned his back leaving knowing that anything he may try to do to help her won't work right now.

Patience Duilius, Patience.

He kept assigning her with several chores giving her no time to dwell in thought; but even so, she remained in her obedient trance for more than 4 weeks. He was supervising the empire army training along with Ætius one morning when he saw her walking toward them. He didn't turn to look at her but a shout of joy from Ætius made him turn to look at him patting his slave's back with a joyful smile. He then notices how her green eyes -a color that he didn't see within the empire before- shinning with life. It was memorizing that he kept staring at it not noticing that his slave was looking at him now directly toward his eyes with determination rather than fixing her gaze to the ground.

She is back; he thought when he finally realized that there was fire burning powerfully in her eyes.

Good.

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
